tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dice
"I'm a back-breaker, a face-stomper and a bone-breaker! Don't mess with me, or I'll mess you up!" Rumor has it that Dice was once a Cobra Night-Creeper, but was kicked out for being TOO evil! Dice operates as a partner to the Cobra Ninja swordsman Slice, specializing in choke holds, pressure points, snares, traps, blunt instruments, and eye-gouging. His weapon of choice is the Bo-Staff, which he can manipulate with blinding speed and bone-chrusing power. His most dreaded technique is a motion he calls the "Flying Dragon". History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The ninja known as Dice is known for his imposing size and skilled use of pressure points and choke holds against his enemies. He also uses snares and traps, as well as his favorite weapon, the bo staff. Rumor has it that Dice was once one of the group of mercenary ninjas, the Night Creepers. He eventually partnered with the ninja Slice. The duo first came into contact with Cobra and G.I. Joe when a man calling himself the Red Ninja Master contacted them and called them and a number of Red Ninjas -- renegade members of the Arashikage clan that sired Storm Shadow -- to Cobra's Silent Castle in Trans-Carpathia. The Master displayed an in-depth knowledge of many of the Arashikage fighting techniques and convinced the other ninjas of his identity. Since Cobra Commander hadn't used the castle for years and Slice, Dice and the Red Ninjas easily ventured to the castle. Slice and Dice were surprised when Destro and the Baroness arrived at the castle after Destro was given the castle by Cobra Commander. When Dice and the other ninjas attacked Destro, they discovered the Joes had been watching, including Ninja Force. After a long battle, the ninjas escaped the castle into the wilderness with the Ninja Force close behind. After Snake-Eyes defeated Slice in a duel to settle their dispute, the Red Ninja Master arrived and revealed himself to be Firefly. The mercenary had fooled the ninjas and after a brief fight, ambushed both groups of ninjas with his Cobra BATs and knocked them out with gas. He used Cobra's Brain-wave Scanner to turn Dice and the others into his brainwashed slaves and headed to Cobra Island, long since unoccupied by Cobra. The Ninja Force eventually broke free, but Slice, Dice and the Red Ninjas remained under his control for a time. After a small team of Joes landed on the island and fought BATs and ninjas, Firefly's hold was broken. Slice and Dice escaped, but eventually joined Cobra. Since most of Cobra's high command had turned their backs on the Commander, Slice and Dice worked closely with the Commander for a time, joining in the fight against Joes in the Cobra-controlled town of Millville, among other operations. Slice and Dice eventually left Cobra some time before the organization was scattered by an attack from regular military forces in 1995. MUX History: Dice eventualy rejoined Cobra, and is now a part of their Ninja forces. OOC Notes Storm Shadow is the commanding officer of Cobra's Ninja forces, of which Dice is a member. Logs Players Dice is available for Application. Gallery dice1.jpg dice2.jpg Dice3.jpg References Category:Arashikage Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ninja Forces Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Night-Creepers Category:Male Characters Category:Martial artists